


A Dance

by TennantsLittleKitten



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Just friends being friends, No smut implied, Now it is complete with a drawing too, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy is still grieving for Steve, She's got a friend in Jarvis, these two make my heart ache, trust goes a long way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some days are more difficult than others."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is not implying in any way that Peggy can forget Steve with a single dance with another man.  
> It is however, showing that with a friend by her side, she can learn to overcome her sorrow by facing the thing which stings her heart the most.  
> Just a short little thing I whipped up because my feels are out of control.

Peggy sat at a bar table, sipping back pale brown liquor while the empty crystal glasses accumulated beside her. Her crimson lipstick had faded as the night wore on. Her eyes shimmered in the low light as she watched couples sway back and forth wrapped in each other's arms. Heads on shoulders and noses in necks; love was heavy in the air and frankly it was making her stomach churn. She stifled back tears as her mind took her back to a time when she still had a certain _Captain_ in her life. The way his eyes softened when he looked at her. The way his smile would be hers and hers alone. She slammed the empty glass down as regret filled her system. Why hadn’t she just asked him for a dance in the pub that night? Why hadn’t she stopped him from boarding that plane? Why hadn’t she told him she loved him sooner?

 Peggy’s trance was shattered by a familiar voice speaking up over the jukebox's slow melody. "There you are, Ms. Carter. I've been searching everywhere for you -" Jarvis voice stopped abruptly as he took in the shaken demeanor of his colleague. "Ms. Carter," he questioned "are you alright?"

 Peggy's eyes shifted to see Jarvis' face wrought with concern. "Um, yes." she replied, a hint of frustrated agony underlying her tone.

 Jarvis watched as Peggy's gaze trailed off to the enchanted couples once again.

Then the realization struck him. He took a seat in a hard wooden chair to her left. "You know," he began softly "sometimes the only thing we can do is accept what is, Ms. Carter." Peggy refocused on Jarvis, startled by the extension to their conversation. "And to accomplish this we must transcend the things that impede us most." His mouth was tucked into a small frown. He stood then and extended her his hand.

Peggy looked up at Jarvis. His green eyes were kind and sincere. After a few moments of contemplation she pushed aside her shot glass and accepted his gesture. Jarvis gingerly placed his free hand upon her waist and she set hers upon his shoulder. A soft piano piece floated from the jukebox and the pair began to move. Peggy watched her feet as she stiffly adjusted to this unexpected dance partner. Jarvis carefully observed her expression and allowed a small smile as she began to relax. As the melody continued, the two swayed effortlessly.

Then Peggy glanced up at Jarvis. "Some days are more difficult than others." Her voice quavered. "Thank you, Edwin."

Jarvis smiled. "My pleasure, Peggy."

 

And the jukebox played on.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hope you enjoyed it.  
> Jarvis and Peggy have such a wonderful friendship and they seem to be able to rely on each other more and more with each episode.  
> I admire the "man-woman just good friends" thing the show brings and it is a great message (especially since it's in the days of extreme female oppression).  
> However, I feel myself becoming part of the crew of the S.S. Jeggy (I love these two together, okay!)  
> But of course, Peggy and Steve will forever break my shipper-heart. *sniffles*


End file.
